Sexual Politics
by Mariagoner
Summary: Or why it's best to be prepared beforehand. The inevitable 'first time' fic and the sequel! for Larsa and Penelo. Part of the The Uses of Enchantment series. Takes place about six years postgame. Contains nonexplicit sex. LarsaPenelo.
1. Chapter 1

For the latest birthday girl, **Kilraaj**! Because obviously, _nothing_ could serve a fandom birthday better than putting a character you enjoy through some _really_ humiliating circumstances. ;)

Also, I have to shunt over some bla-- er, credit to the always influential **Mithrigil**. After all, she was the first to agree with my crazed ideas on how the encounter detailed here would likely go... ::whistles::

And comments, corrections and criticism are, as always, completely welcome and loved! After all, a little encouragement never fails to add a bit of inspiration...

* * *

**Title: Sexual Politics, Part 1**

**Fandom: Final Fantasy XII**

**Series: The Uses of Enchantment**

**Characters/Pairings: Larsa/Penelo**

**Rating: R, Non-Explicit Sex**

**Summary: Or why it's best to be prepared beforehand. The inevitable 'first time' fic for Larsa and Penelo.**

**Note: Takes place about six years post-game.**

* * *

Even when it felt like all the world was falling to pieces around her, there were a few things that Penelo always counted on to occur.

Ever since she'd been a little girl, she had known that she'd always have her best friend Vaan standing at her back, ready to help her tackle the world whenever she needed it. Ever since her parents and brother had died due to plague and war, she had always known that at least she had proved strong enough to survive and had to continue on to prove that their lives had mattered after all. Ever since she had decided to become a sky pirate (which was, after all, less a profession than a particularly hazardous lifestyle choice), she had known that she was giving up her chance to be a normal woman or mother or bride for a while, forsaking all the normal choices offered to those of her lot for the freedom of the fierce skies.

But even more than all of those experiences, she had always known that when she first fell in love with the man of her dreams, their first time together weaving their flesh into one would be _perfect_. They wouldn't have to worry about mundane things like putting on birth control (thank god for herbal remedies) or meddlesome in-laws (because she was an orphan and it figured that he'd be as well) or premature ejaculation (because their love would just be _that strong_.) Theirs would be a love that would surely stand strong in front of whatever obstacles would come across them, no matter how vast or terrible!

That the perfect man of her dreams that she was now planning to weave her flesh into one with turned out to be someone who she had known before he had even had a full load of hormones was a bit of a deviation to her plan, true. And the fact that he was the emperor of a vast nation while she was… something less than that was also a formidable obstacle on their path to a happy ending. But still. Their love was pure! Vast! Epic! Powerful! The sort of thing that could overcome all possible barriers and blockades and flaws!

And so she did not worry much when, after almost two years of the closest thing to a courtship she had ever experienced, she and Larsa finally managed to make it to a bed. They had made it and he, with his constant, clever mind and cunning stratagems, had made sure that the first half of their evening together been _fantastic _and romantic and everything she had ever dreamed of as a child watching the princess of her kingdom marry a prince in order to unite the hopes of two nations. There had been dozens of scattered rose petals to lead their way to his private chambers in his near deserted family manse. There had been sweet little candles surrounding the bed he had led her to, soft, bright lights that had highlighted his tall, lean frame quite beautifully as he had finally shed his clothes for her view. And finally, there had been loose silk sheets to cradle their twined bodies together once they fell upon that very same bed, their forms melding into a unity of heart and soul as was always meant to be.

In short, there had been the promise of endless perfection in his arms... which had shattered quite neatly once they actually gotten _active_ in bed.

Because instead of the smooth, tender kisses she had expected, Penelo mostly found awkward lunges that shot for her lips and ended up embedded in her nostrils. Instead of sweet nothings whispered in her ear, Larsa had spent most of his time apologizing profusely, going glassy-eyed at her when she took off another article of clothing and swearing under his breath when she poked him off of another tender part of her body. Instead of seductive clinches, she found fumbled caresses that ended up pulling her hair, embraces that sent stray (and very _sharp_, damn it) elbows crashing into her ribs, and flailing hugs that hit her so hard she knew she'd have an interesting pattern of bruises to explain away to Vaan the day after.

And instead of hours of cataclysmic copulation, Larsa had just turned bright red about three minutes _after_ actual penetration (once they managed to even _achieve_ that and he finally stopped stabbing into her blindly), mumbled an apology into her neck and collapsed on top of her with a groan of completion that left Penelo sticky and unsatisfied and nearly catatonic in the aftermath, trying to figure out just why something that had seemed so right turned out to be so… _god-awfully wrong_.

After all, their first time together had pretty much revived every last bit of hopeless teenage sex that she had already gone through before and never particularly wanted to revisit again and it just... it simply failed to make any sense at all in the mostly silent and, needless to say, extremely awkward aftermath.

Because Larsa was the goddamned _emperor of Archadia_ and he wasn't-- he couldn't possibly have been-- she didn't expect that he'd never even--

Weren't nobles supposed to live in a constant swirl of debauchery anyway?! Didn't emperors in particular have their choice of bed-mates from the sirens that flocked towards their courts? Shouldn't he have already swam through a _goddamn sea of willing women_ before he finally end up in the friendly waters of Lake Lady Sky Pirate?

Was she seriously going to have to show _yet another man_ what to do in bed until he was competent at what he was already meant to be good for?!

And then Larsa sighed, turned over and pressed something against Penelo's smooth white thigh. That something felt hot and velvety and almost painfully erect and when her previously blank-with-horror eyes flickered to him, she caught the shy, yet somehow still sly, smile lingering on his face.

"I do realize," he said, a pretty flush painting his cheeks in a way that would have sent any number of ought-to-have-been-ravished-already ladies swooning, "that I perhaps lack some-- necessary experience in this arena. I have already noted that you, er-- you don't exactly seem all that pleased with the distinct brevity of our experience. Possibly I should even have attempted to garner some aptitude at the-- art of amatory exploration before actually attempting what we just... did here. But, Penelo, trust me, I _can_ make this up to you."

Larsa's dark lashes lowered against his cheeks and his breath gusted out in warm currents against her chin and his hands were already dipping into the valley of her back, tracing deliberate whorls against the goose-pimpled skin there. "I've always been quite a fast study at whatever it is that I needed to learn. And I know this may be asking the impossible, but if you would just give me another chance, I might prove worthy of your favors still..."

Unaccountably, Penelo found herself blushing right back, despite their apparently vast gulf of experience. And then she found herself calculating the odds of salvaging the night, shrugging at the numbers and climbing aboard her imperial bed warmer once more. It had only been about five minutes since their last bout and though his stamina _definitely_ needed work, Larsa's reaction time would have put many another hume male to shame.

At least, she thought, already lowering herself to meet him half-way there, there were _some_ guaranteed compensations for bedding a younger man.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And before you even ask-- yes, these two crazy kids eventually _do_ cobble together a decent sex life. (See an earlier fic called Songs in the Key of Strange Minor for the details.) Poor Penelo had to go through a great deal before they go there, however. ;) And since I'd rather not leave these two on such a humiliating note, Larsa will most definitely be striking back in the next part of this, which will be posted sometime later. 


	2. Chapter 2

For the extremely saucy Kilraaj, who wanted to see strategy games in the realm of the bedroom for our fic exchange. Enjoy-- and happy birthday to you once more!

This fic is a direct follow up to Sexual Politics, Part 1. And comments, corrections and criticism are, as always, completely welcome and loved! After all, a little encouragement never fails to add a bit of inspiration...

* * *

**Title: Sexual Politics, Part 2 of 3**

**Fandom: Final Fantasy XII**

**Series: The Uses of Enchantment**

**Characters/Pairings: Larsa/Penelo**

**Rating: R, Heavily Edited Version of the Original (For NC-17 Version, see my Livejournal account)**

**Summary: Sometimes, the best way to take care of a persistent problem is to take matters into your **_**own**_** hands. Literally.**

**Note: Takes place about six years post-game.**

* * *

Even as a child, Penelo had always prided herself on being the sort of girl who could roll with whatever strange twists of fate life seemed to delight in sending her way. Having already suffered through an untold amount of trauma, the death of almost all of her loved ones, the near-end of the world, a few surprisingly shirty adventures in her teenaged years and the antics of the most patently oblivious sky pirate partner in all of Ivalice, Penelo had thought herself long since inured to even the most terrible of obstacles that tried to block her path to a well deserved happy ending.

However, even _she_ had to admit that trying to teach the _Emperor of Archadia_, about the fine art of inducing orgasms was going to be difficult. As near as she could tell, her new lover, said emperor of said vast and powerful realm, had spent more of his eighteen years on earth writing letters and issuing edicts than learning basic human anatomy. (That probably explained his lack of understanding as to what a miraculous thing a clitoris was, anyway.) But she loved him (when he wasn't driving her crazy) and she wanted to be with him (if politics didn't ruin everything) and if they were ever to have anything resembling a satisfying love life, she'd have to take matters into her own hands (the way she had to do with, well, damn near everything.)

All of this, really, was just an elaborate way of justifying to Larsa why she more or less _had_ to break into his private chambers in Archades just a few days after their first and somewhat bathetic attempt at making the beast with two backs with each other. It was also the reason why she was currently standing in front of him wearing nothing more than the skimpiest lingerie she could locate in all of Dalmasca (and considering the scandalous fashion sense of even their soldiers, that was _saying something_) beneath her cumbersome coat and telling him that she hoped he wasn't going to be busy for the next couple of hours. Days. Weeks. Months. Years. Or however long it took her to train him here.

Luckily, Larsa didn't particularly look as though he were about to protest anything she had in mind for this, or any other, evening. Indeed, if the look of sudden intrigue that swept across his face meant anything, she'd probably be able to command his attention even if sudden calamity of the Occurian sort broke out again across all of Ivalice.

"If we're ever going to do this sex thing properly," Penelo began sternly, "we probably ought to start from the beginning." Standing a little awkwardly to the side of that enormously gigantic bed of his that she had great plans for in the future, Larsa flushed in reply, words appearing to fail him a bit after their initial greetings.

"Though I am-- eager to assist you in any way possible, Penelo I must confess that I am not quite sure what you mean. What do you have in mind when you say we ought to start from the beg… in… ing…"

His sentence probably would have ended up a proper question if she had given him the time to finish it. Instead, Penelo had simply slipped off the bulky covering she had been wearing as she had broken into his private quarters, pausing only to sit down on his bed and nudge a nearby chair towards him with her feet.

At the very sight, Larsa's eyes widened more than they ever had since the advent of puberty, though Penelo supposed she couldn't really blame him. All that plotting out his sexual education hadn't left her much time for piffling matters such as putting on underwear-- and that chemise she had put on specifically for this _was_ mighty flimsy.

"When I say start from the beginning," Penelo brightly explained from her perch, "I mean that we ought to start with the basics of sex and everything connected to it. Like…"

And now she made herself comfortable on his bed, easing her way up towards the top until she lay sprawled against a few ridiculously overstuffed pillows as Larsa dropped rather abruptly down to the seat she had indicated earlier.

"…Like human anatomy," she said with a smile. "And lesson number one is going to consist of where exactly women like to be touched-- as demonstrated by none other than _me_."

* * *

Larsa came a few minutes and a few dozen thrusts later, throwing his head back and almost roaring as he did so, desire finally sated for the time being. And when he finally collapsed, as was inevitable, Penelo was waiting for him with sweet lips and cool fingers, with soft hands ready to untangle the rest of his clothes from him and a warm mouth ready to coo his name against his skin until they both fell asleep. But any notions she might have had about getting some well-deserved rest after a bit of cuddling were shattered just ten minutes later by his surprisingly delicate kiss and an even more surprising lower… _caress_ presently.

He probably found the look of surprise that came on her face afterwards endearing.

"My dearest Penelo," Larsa whispered to her around a fond smile, "You cannot possibly hope to shirk your post as my tutor so soon, can you? You did a splendid job showing me _how_ to please you-- but I'd be remiss if I missed a chance to go over the materials with you here."

Oh, he was getting _much_ too smug about lasting for almost twice as long as he did the last time they had done this sort of thing-- even if he was right about revision only helping. "Don't get cocky about your skills just yet, Larsa," she warned him, one finger lightly tapping against his curving, kiss wet lips. "You've still got a lot to learn-- and if you think _this_ lesson was hard, wait until we get to get to the one about oral sex."

"I look forward to it," Larsa whispered huskily against her collarbone, one hand already intently curving around her bare breast. What he still lacked a bit in quality (at least as far as duration went), he more than made up for in quantity. "The men in my family, as I told you before, are taught to place the needs of others before those of our own. Finding more ways to please you is practically my imperial duty."

It was hard to argue with logic like that. Laughing softly, Penelo lightly ran one of her hands down the silky fall of his hair and the smooth lines of his back, stroking the already tensing muscles there. "But how can I trust you, Your Majesty? This all seems a little _too_ good to be real."

The look Larsa gave her thereafter could have melted the content of his treasury and a thousand feminine hearts without missing a beat. "Because I give you my word, Penelo. A man of House Solidor--" And here his mouth curved and turned deceptively sweet in a way she _knew_ enough not to trust-- "knows when to devote precious resources to a long awaited dream."

Raising her eyebrows, Penelo tightened both her hands around his shoulders and her ankles around his calves. He was already beginning to grind against her again, one of his hands slipping down to caress her intently. He really _was_ a quick study. "So it all comes down to strategy?"

"Precisely," he whispered against her mouth, and all talk ceased for the rest of the night entirely.

* * *

**Author's Note for Readers on This Site: **As you can probably tell, due to restrictions imposed by this site, this is a _very _heavily edited version of the original part of this fic, sliced and diced to keep it within the R rating. If you'd like to see the NC-17 version, please go to my Livejournal account (which is linked to in my profile page) or, barring that, leave me a signed review or PM me your email and I'll link you to the fic. Love, Maria! 


End file.
